


Worlds Apart

by WargamingSuperNoob



Category: Alien Series, Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WargamingSuperNoob/pseuds/WargamingSuperNoob
Summary: Ripley and her daughter Newt meet Owen and share stories over cups of coffee.
Relationships: Owen Grady & Rexy, Rebecca "Newt" Jorden & Ellen Ripley
Kudos: 3





	Worlds Apart

"Mom, what's that?" Newt asked.  
"I wish I knew. Just don't move." Ripley replied, staring as the Queen came towards them.

It didn't matter in the first place. If they weren't smelled first, then they definitely were heard. You can't beat the laws of physics. The Queen stopped and looked down at them, a bit puzzled at the looks on their faces.

Adrenaline rushing like water out of a fire hydrant, every muscle ready to run and fight. Their heartbeats were so loud in their ears, only a bump could get their attention. They didn't even hear someone ask em if they were ok.

"Hey, yall ok? Hello? Anybody home?" Owen asked as he tried in vain to get their attention. If they weren't standing up, he would have thought they passed out. The only time that kind of fear had been seen was when he met Elise.  
"Hello, are yall ok?" He finally got Ripley's attention by waving a hand across her face.  
"Hm, who are you? What is this?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the giant in front of her.  
"I'm Owen, this is Rexy. Are yall ok? Looks like yall seen a ghost." Owen said as he got a better look at Newt. "Mam, it's ok. She won't hurt you."

Finally, Newt snapped out of her stare. Even after several years, she was still trembling. Ripley put her arm over her shoulder and pulled her next to her.

"I'm sorry. It's just, we're a bit shell shocked. We've been through a good bit here lately." Ripley said as she finally looked at Owen.  
"Yall want some coffee? I got a pot of it. Nice and hot." Owen said as he raised his cup and pointed toward the cabin.  
"Sure. I don't see what it would hurt. Come on Newt." Ripley said as she stole another glance at the massive lady and followed Owen.

Rexy wasn't sure what was going on. The last time something like that froze in front of her it was a goat. That wasn't the case here, so maybe Owen could make sense of it. Or so she hoped.

"How yall want yalls coffee?" Owen asked, sitting his cup on the counter and pouring 2 more.  
"Black for me. How bout you baby?"   
"Same as mom."  
"You got it. Here ya go. Let's have a seat outside." Owen said handing them their mugs. "Never caught your name mam."  
"I'm Ripley."  
"And I'm gonna assume you're Newt? Correct?" Owen asked, raising his glass to the young lady and having a seat on the old log bench.  
"Yes sir." Newt said shyly, looking down at her coffee and seeing ripples in it as Rexy walked toward them.  
"I gotta admit, you take a lot after your mom. My daughter is quite a handful herself. She's younger than you are, but she gives me a run for my money."  
"How old is your daughter Mister Owen?" Ripley asked as she took a sip of the strong coffee. "Never had coffee this strong before. Might take some getting used to."  
"It's called Black Rifle Coffee. Best I ever drank. Anyway, my daughter's name is Elise. She's, oh Lord I feel old for saying this, 10."  
"What about Rexy? That is her name, correct?" Ripley asked looking over her shoulder.  
"Rexy is 33. She keeps me in line. She's Elise's mom." Owen said, noting the puzzled looks on their face. "Oh, Elise is adopted. Yes, this is a strange world."  
"Oh." Both Ripley and Newt said, letting out a breath they didn't even know they were holding in.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what's up? It doesn't take a genius to tell something is bothering yall." Owen asked, setting his coffee down and leaning in toward them.  
"Well, we've been through literal hell. Aliens. I know it sounds crazy." Ripley said, sentences running together.  
"Hey, it's not that crazy. Try an adopted daughter with T-rex, raptor and human DNA." Owen took another swig of coffee.  
"Huh?" Newt said, face scrunching up and her head tilted to the left.  
"Yep. You heard me right. Long story short, we're not that different with things we've been through."  
"And this daughter of yours, where is she right now?" Ripley asked.  
"She's probably, oh no. She's probably butterfly hunting right now." Owen said as he closed his eyes, leaned back and put his hands over his face.  
"Butterfly hunting. Is there something wrong with the insects?" Newt asked.  
"She never told me the whole story behind it, but it had something to do with her younger sister who passed away after they were born. She swore revenge till the day she died on the bugs. This is the fifth year that I know of." Owen was shaking his head at the thought.

Hearing that Elise was off hunting, Rexy went looking for her. This would definitely be the last year of this butterfly hunt as far as she was concerned.

"Mister Owen, you definitely have some interesting stories. I'd definitely be interested to know how they led you to where you are now." Ripley said as she finished off her coffee as they watched Rexy march off into the woods.  
"Yall are welcomed to stay as long as you want. Heck, I kinda wanna hear this story about these so called 'aliens' you mentioned." Owen said as he leaned back a bit.

If only he knew their stories would send him scurrying off to Rexy's nest when something went bump in the cabin at night. Even for something as harmless as a racoon scratching on the front door.


End file.
